


An Audience With The Supreme Leader

by JustAnotherStarWarsFan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherStarWarsFan/pseuds/JustAnotherStarWarsFan
Summary: This work re-imagines the scene in 'The Force Awakens' when we first meet Snoke. However, there is a key difference between my piece and the actual scene in 'The Force Awakens'. In my piece, Snoke is actually Darth Maul, who is using a pseudonym to run the First Order. This work is standalone, though I will be making a proper story in the future that imagines Darth Maul as Snoke, and it will have some major changes from the actual Sequel Trilogy. I hope you enjoy it!I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in the franchise. It was created by George Lucas, and is the property of Disney.
Kudos: 2





	An Audience With The Supreme Leader

**STARKILLER BASE**

Kylo Ren stood with General Hux in the cavernous command room of the First Order's hidden military outpost, Starkiller Base. At this off-duty hour, all techs and officers had vacated the chamber, allowing Ren and Hux the privacy to converse with Supreme Leader Snoke. His hologram shimmered before them on an elevated dais, giant in size, and his face hidden beneath the hood of his dark robe. He sat on a throne, steepling the fingers of his gloved hands. His form was hidden in shadow, which only reinforced the commanding presence of his voice.

"The droid will soon be in the hands of the Resistance," Snoke said. "This will give our enemy the means to locate Skywalker and bring to their cause a most powerful ally. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise." Hux lowered his head in deference. "Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility for the-" Snoke cut him off, saying, "Your apologies are not a strategy, General. We are here, now. It's what happens next that matters."

Ren kept quiet, allowing Hux to do the speaking. "I do have a proposition. The weapon. We have it, it is ready. I believe the time has come to use it." Snoke leaned forward ever so slightly, gesturing for Hux to continue. "Against?" Hux straightened his back, and said, "The Republic. Their center of government, it's entire system. In the chaos that follows, the Resistance will no doubt investigate an attack of such a devastating scale, and in the process-" "Reveal themselves," Snoke interjected. Hux nodded. "And if they don't, then we've destroyed them."

"Yes... audacious... brilliant," Snoke muttered, chuckling darkly. "Go. Oversee preparations." Hux bowed before the hologram. "Yes, Supreme Leader." He walked out of the room, leaving Ren with the image. Snoke's voice assumed an almost fatherly tone as he began to address Ren. "I have never had a student with such promise... before you." He leaned forward slightly, his glowing yellow eyes becoming visible. Ren bowed his head in a humble manner, saying, "It's your teachings that make me strong, Supreme Leader." Snoke's head leaned back, the faint light of the room revealing the jagged tattoos across his face. "It is far more than that. It is where you are from. What you are made of. The Dark Side... and the Light."

Ren felt the Supreme Leader's eyes, incorporeal though they were, probing him. "Kylo Ren," he went on. "I watched the Galactic Empire rise and fall. The historians have it wrong. It was neither poor strategy nor arrogance that brought down the Empire. You know, too well, what did." Ren spit out the poison as if it were poison. "Sentiment." "Yes. Sentiment", the Supreme Leader said. "Had Lord Vader not succumbed to emotion at that critical moment - had the father _killed_ the son - there would be no threat of Skywalker's return today." Ren understood that the Supreme Leader had brought up Vader to test him. "I am immune to the Light," Ren said, standing tall and firm. Snoke was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating something.

"There has been an awakening in the Force. Have you felt it?," Snoke finally asked. Ren responded simply with, "Yes." "The elements align, Kylo Ren. You alone are caught in the winds of a powerful storm. Your bond is not just to Vader, but to Skywalker himself. Leia-" "There is no need for concern. Together we will destroy the resistance," Ren assured his master, "and the last Jedi." Snoke eyed him with a knowing look. "Perhaps. The droid we seek is aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ , once again piloted by your father, Han Solo. Even you, a master of the Knights of Ren, have not faced such a test." Ren did his best to hide his surprise. "It does not matter. He means nothing to me. By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced." Ren bowed and turned to leave, feeling the Supreme Leader's gaze weighing on him well after he had exited the chamber.

\--------------------

**EXEGOL**

Maul watched his apprentice exit the chamber, and shut off the hologram. Leaning back in his throne, he activated a different hologram. The image of a tall Chiss in a white uniform appeared in front of him, this one his own size, as opposed to the miniatures of Hux and Ren. "Grand Admiral, I trust that preparations of our invasion fleet are nearly complete?" The Chiss nodded, and, his voice smooth, he said, "They are, my Lord. Whether Hux's weapon works or not, we will be ready to seize Coruscant when you give the order." Maul grinned, and said, "Very good, Grand Admiral. Soon, we will have the Imperial Remnant on our side, and we will pick up the pieces of my old Master's failed Empire. We will rebuild, and we will be stronger than ever. The Far Outsiders will not stand a chance." Mitth'raw'nuruodo, more commonly known as Thrawn, nodded. "Indeed. And we had best hope that we can rebuild quickly, because they are on the move." Maul leaned forward, his grin predatory. "Let them come. We will tear them apart, and our Empire will be unstoppable." With that, he ended the communication. Leaning back in his throne again, he began to laugh, almost maniacally. Soon, his true revenge would be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I have taken the liberty of merging certain parts of 'Canon' and 'Legends'. The Sequel Trilogy, while certainly not my favorite, does hold many great concepts, and I plan on using them to add to my story. I hope that you all enjoyed this standalone piece!
> 
> I am in the process of writing the actual story. I do not know when it will be ready.


End file.
